Fenrir
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11024 - Attack: 1233 - Defense: 938 - Recovery: 873 - } A demi-human Astromon, small in stature but quick-footed and muscular enough to hold its own in a fight. Its largely feral nature makes it difficult for a Wildfang to adjust to human society. - Fenris = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13782 - Attack: 1554 - Defense: 1172 - Recovery: 1090 - } Despite their seemingly human appearance, Fenrises are distinctly bestial, and are known to jump on dinner tables and run on all fours. - Fenrir = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17225 - Attack: 1950 - Defense: 1463 - Recovery: 1363 - } Taking a Fenrir to an outdoor market is like taking a child to a candy store; take your eye off them for one second, and they'll somehow have stuffed their faces with all manner of food, yet deny everything when confronted about it. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16069 - Attack: 908 - Defense: 752 - Recovery: 843 - } Diary of a Wildfang Owner, Day 8: "For being so small, the little rascal is awfully aggressive. I got caught up with work and ended up feeding her a bit late, and she bared her fangs at me. I hatched him, and yet I'm the one having walk on eggshells..." - Fenris = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20171 - Attack: 1134 - Defense: 938 - Recovery: 1051 - } Diary of a Wildfang Owner, Day 56: "It's been a long time that I've had her, and yet she still seems to only recognize me as 'the food-giver.' Still, she seems to be slowly warming up... When I get up in the morning, she's normally sleeping by my bed." - Fenrir = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 25255 - Attack: 1416 - Defense: 1173 - Recovery: 1312 - } Diary of a Wildfang Owner, Day 108: "I've been taking her traveling with me lately, although mostly on day trips. Her curiosity sometimes makes it tiring to follow her, but when I see that sparkle in her eyes, it gives me the strength to keep going. Yesterday, we went to the beach for the first time, and her reaction was just priceless. Moments like that make it all worth it, even if 10 seconds later she got all filthy in the ocean water." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12852 - Attack: 829 - Defense: 1177 - Recovery: 947 - } "It was not long ago that I heard the rumors of a small wolf girl wandering the forest. After talking to the forest ranger and lumberjacks, I got the feeling they were going to do something rash out of fear, so I came into the forest and have been looking for the girl for the last two days. I just found her." - Journal Entry No. 2, Astromon Rights Activist - Fenris = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16065 - Attack: 1038 - Defense: 1485 - Recovery: 1185 - } "She seems to be a humanoid Astromon, but is severely lacking any social skills. My guess is she hatched in the wild. I tried to tempt her to come over by offering some food, but to no avail. As soon as I started to move toward her, she darted off. No wonder she's giving the ranger such a headache." - Journal Entry No. 5, Astromon Rights Activist - Fenrir = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20082 - Attack: 1298 - Defense: 1863 - Recovery: 1481 - } "It's been a long time since I met the little wolf girl. In the winter, I took her a blanket to hopefully keep her warm, and in the summer I left a large block of ice near her cave that she ended up licking until it was gone. She seems to be finally getting used to me, and now I can almost get close to him. I've quite enjoyed our interactions." - Journal Entry No. 153, Astromon Rights Activist - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11935 - Attack: 968 - Defense: 967 - Recovery: 884 - } A wise man once said that the most useful item one can carry is a towel, and never has it been more true than for any master who has owned a Wildfang and discovered their fondness for licking faces. - Fenris = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14926 - Attack: 1213 - Defense: 1209 - Recovery: 1109 - } One of the joys of owning a Fenris is the heat it provides when cuddling next to its master at night. Whether the bed is a single or a king-size, a Fenris's favorite place is next to, or on top of, its master, both in the cold of winter and the scorching hot of summer. - Fenrir = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18660 - Attack: 1515 - Defense: 1512 - Recovery: 1386 - } Having learned somewhat of human manners when communicating, Fenrirs enjoy getting uncomfortably close to their masters so they can maintain eye contact while speaking, and often need to be told that nose contact means they're too close. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11116 - Attack: 1207 - Defense: 929 - Recovery: 855 - } This Astromon can sometimes be fussy, but there's a way to always know whether she's happy or sad: Look at her ears and tail. When she's discouraged, her ears slump, and when she's in a good mood, her tail wags quickly back and forth. - Fenris = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13894 - Attack: 1524 - Defense: 1164 - Recovery: 1068 - } Master who try to play catch with a Fenris will often be met with a tepid and even disdainful look. Wise masters know, however, that the easiest way to assuage such feelings is to simply throw a ball and watch their Fenris sprint off after it excitedly. - Fenrir = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17368 - Attack: 1910 - Defense: 1455 - Recovery: 1333 - } Defeat in the Astromon League can sometimes be crushing to an Astromon, especially to those whose masters frequently win. It is not uncommon for a Fenrir's ears to slump after a particularly discouraging loss, with their masters unable to console them. In such instances, there is a simple solution to get a Fenrir's tail wagging again: Food. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star